


The Leaky Tent

by DarlingAmatus



Series: Cullrian Prompts from Tumblr <3 [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Dori being adorable in Cullen's shirt, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Smut, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written for @dragonflies-and-katydids with the prompt of: Cullen/Dorian, having to share a bed for some reason other than because they want to. :) Possibly with a side-order of “Oh, I didn’t know you liked me!” Whatever rating strikes your fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leaky Tent

Cullen sat in the less than comfy chair in his tent reading by candle light as the storm raged on outside. He knew he should be sleeping but he couldn't help being awake just in case something went amiss...that and the book was rather enjoyable. He'd have to thank the Inquisitor for it.

A twig broke outside of his tent, sharp eyes alert, hand at his side for his sword which was never far away. 

“Commander, are you still awake?” 

“Dorian? What in the name of Andraste are you doing up and about during a storm?” Cullen asked setting his book aside to open the tent to reveal the shivering mage.

“My tent sprung a leak.”

Cullen blinked at him in confusion.

“If you wouldn't mind me coming in for a bit Commander, I do detest the cold.”

“Oh yes, of course.” Cullen snapped to attention quickly and stepped aside to allow Dorian entrance into his tent.

“Thank you kindly.” Dorian said as he closed the tent behind him and began to soak in the heat from the small makeshift heater in the corner. Must have been one of Dagna's fine creations.

“Your tent sprung a leak?”

“Well, I say sprung a leak.” Dorian said as he was trying to get his top layers off.

Cullen was silent a few moments trying to process the information. He was sure they had done a thorough check of the gear before they'd all taken off on this mission. Then Dorian's tone registered and he glanced at him.

“Someone sabotaged your tent?”

“Very good Commander, I'm impressed you caught on so quickly.” Dorian said in a teasing manner but it didn't lift Cullen's mood one bit. No one messed with his men, or the Inquisitor's men, under his watch.

Dorian saw this and he smiled lightly at him. “There's nothing to be done about it Commander. It could have been anyone. I am not exactly the favorite apostate mage around here. I am sure my heritage doesn't help the situation much either.”

“It doesn't make it right.”

“No...it doesn't.” Dorian agreed with a soft smile then turning away to look back to the burning runestones in the makeshift clay pot heater.

“I will get to the bottom of this don't worry. As for now you may stay here and get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us.” Cullen said.

Dorian looked up at him with confusion.

“You really think I am going to send you on your way in the pouring rain, in the middle of the night no less?”

“I...I don't know...given your history with Mage's I thought that--”

“Stop.” Cullen said quickly to keep Dorian from going down that path. “Had you approached me a couple of years ago I might have been quick in my judgment of Mages...but since joining the Inquisition my eyes have been open to the plight of one and all. That is what we are fighting for. To keep peace in all of Theadas, who knows what might be had we not all jumped on the band wagon of Mages being pure evil and Templars being Saints.”

“I...” Dorian started but paused, then smiled. “You are a conundrum Commander. In any case I should like to get back to sleep. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Here.”

At the sound of Cullen's voice Dorian turned to look just in time to catch the garment before it hit his face ungracefully. He held the shirt out then glanced back to Cullen.

“Wouldn't want you catching cold. Take of your wet cloths and wear that. Good night.” Cullen said before walking back to his small chair in the corner to continue to read.

Dorian watched him for just a few moments longer before shifting out of all his wet clothing and slipping the shirt over his head. It was softer than he imagined. It was also longer and smelled of the Commander. He smiled then crawled into the bedroll and curled up under the blankets, a smile on his face as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

XxXx

A low moan drew Dorian from his sleep. He blinked sleepy eyes open and tried to orient himself. The only thing lighting the tent was the light from the small heater in the corner and a hint of early morning light dancing atop the tent. He shifted once more and then froze when he heard the low moan once again. There was a body behind him, wrapped around him like he was a stuffed nug or something.

He turned his head to see the sleeping face of the Commander. Dorian gaped at the innocence that radiated from the man when he was asleep. The creases in his face almost completely smoothed over, lets face it, for someone who scowled for so many years it was now impossible to completely wipe away the creases now. Dorian was about to reach over to caress the stubble covered cheek when he felt something give an insistent nudge against his back side.

_Oh...Ohhhhhhhh._

Dorian felt his face heating up in pleasure as the Commander's thick arousal pressed demanding against him. He turned causing the blonde to whimper but Dorian quickly pressed against him, rocking his own half hard cock against the others thickness. Cullen gasped then, his eyes fluttering in their sleep before they slowly started to rise. He blinked slowly, his sleep addled mind trying to wake up and process what was going on. Slowly the Commander came to the realization of what was going on, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

“I didn't realize you liked me like that Commander. And here I thought the flirting over our chess matches was completely one sided.” Dorian said in a teasing tone, though there was something darker, richer about his voice in the moment. His lips were dry so he attempted to lick them but was thwarted by the Mage's tongue sliding against his and Cullen gasped at the jolt that shot straight to his cock.

“D-Dorian...I...” Cullen started but he was silenced by the Altus Mage.

“Allow me.” He said and then Dorian was disappearing beneath the blanket, rolling Cullen onto his back, and then placing himself between his legs.

“D-D-Dorian what are--” He cut off on a sharp cry that he managed to muffle by biting into the back of his hand when Dorian took his entire length into the moist heated cavern that was his mouth. Cullen panted against his hand as his hips shook. Never had he imagined anything like this happening to him. The one and only woman he'd fallen in love with had up and left after her harrowing, then he'd been captured and tortured by demon possessed Mages which had twisted his mind against any sort of relationship with another Mage or not. The he'd helped build the Inquisition and his whole opinion on the world had started to shift once again.  
Just when he felt like his orgasm was cresting Dorian stopped his ministrations. Cullen almost complained about why he had stopped. Dorian was crawling back up his body and then he pulled the covers back as he straddled the Commander. He was still in Cullen's shirt that hang to his hips, or would have if not for the others erection lifting it in the front. A strong surge of lust shot through Cullen then and he reached forward to brush his shirt up and aside and then his hand circled the others cock and began a slow pumping.

Dorian arched his back and rode out the caresses a few moments before he grabbed the others hand and pulled it off himself. “Don't want this to be over before it even started do you Commander?” He said with a grin and when he shifted himself backwards and a tight heat, impossibly tight, engulfed Cullen's cock once inch at a time. 

Cullen's hands fell to Dorian's hips and held on with an iron grip as the air was forced from his lungs. Dorian's head was thrown back, mouth slightly hanging open as a low moan fell through. Andraste but he looked beautiful like this. Dorian adjusted to the size of Cullen in a few moments, the amount of prep had helped but he wished he'd thought to bring some oil with him, but then again he hadn't expected to be fucking the Inquisition's Commander either. Slowly he shifted up and then fell back into the Commander's lap causing the both of them to groan.

“D-Dorian...I...ahhh” He moaned as Dorian started to circle his hips in his lap causing all thought to scatter from the blondes mind. Dorian started a slow pace then, lifting himself up then dropping into the others lap with little moans that were driving Cullen abso-fuckingly-lutely crazy with want. He hadn't even been fully aware of the attraction he'd held for the Mage. Sure on their first meeting his appearance had caught him off guard, never had a more dark, rugged, man look more godlike, and from then on his teasing tones lined with innuendos had drawn him in. He just never expected anything physical to come of it.

Dorian gasped when he felt the Commander shifting beneath him. Hands now firmly taking hold of his hips, his feet planted on the bedroll so that he could lift his hips and use the muscles in his thighs to piston his hips quick and dirty into Dorian's waiting body.

Dorian not expecting this gasped at the change in pace, his hands falling to the Commander's chest, the angle changing and causing each thrust to hit his prostate. After only a few thrusts Dorian's body was clenching around Cullen's, Dorian moaning Cullen's name as he came untouched onto the Commander's chest, Cullen coming soon after deep inside.

Dorian collapsed on his chest in a sweaty heaving mess, gentle arms coming up and around him. Dorian was still for a few minutes waiting for the other to shove him away and tell him to get lost. Instead he felt a soft kiss at his temple and a small chuckle vibrated beneath him. “You look absolutely adorable wearing my shirt accompanied by bedhead.”

Dorian scoffed but chuckled as he lightly punched the Commander's chest. “You do say the sweetest things Commander.”

“Cullen. Please call me Cullen.” The blonde said making the Altus Mage smile lightly.

“As you wish, Cullen.” Dorian purred looking up to the blonde who in turn smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss.


End file.
